Sk8er Boi
by Shounen-ai Princess
Summary: songfic, possibly AU. Hilde turns Duo down coz he's a sk8er boy, but later when he hooks up with Heero things are different.


Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys or Sk8er Boi. The song belongs to Avril Lavigne.   
Notes: No, I've only ever watched two episodes so this may be a little-ok a lot- inaccurate. Probably would fit either AU or wherever, that's your decision.  
Rating: PG  
  
Sk8er Boi  
_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?_  
"Hiya Duo!"  
"Hey Hilde!"  
_He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say?  
_"Where've you been?"  
"Ballet lessons." Hilde answered, holding up the pair of point shoes.  
_He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well_  
"You're very pretty." Duo told her, admiring the new outfit she wore.  
"You look good too," She smiled back.  
"Where are you going today?" He asked.  
"To a dance,"  
"Can I come?" He asked. God knows it had been long enough since the last party.  
"Sorry, no." Hilde told him, getting her black coat.  
He looked hurt then, but he faked a no-sweat attitude, "Sure. Why not?"  
_But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
_He followed her to the door, "Why Hilde?"  
"Look Duo, I'm sorry. I can't be seen hanging round with some skater boy! I have to keep up my reputation, all right? See you later boy!"  
"Hilde!!" Duo called, watching her walk away.  
_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth  
_"Open your mouth sweetie. Let the plane fly into your mouth." Hilde loaded the fork with potato and gravy. "There. Now give mommy a minute to turn on the TV."  
She flicked on the TV, turning it to channel 307, MTV Hits. "Oh GOD! Is that Duo?" She stared at the video. She could see Quatre, Trowa, Heero and Duo on the screen. Her ex-boyfriend was singing the lead and dancing with his hands all over Heero.  
_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rocking up MTV_  
"Hey Relena! Guess what I've just seen!" Hilde said excitedly.  
"Tell me." Relena said with a lack of enthusiasm.  
"Duo is on TV! With all the Gundam boys!"  
"So you've seen their new video? Pretty good huh?"  
"You mean you **knew**?!?" Hilde yelled.  
"Yeah! The girls are all off to watch them on Friday night. Want to come with us?" Relena asked.  
"Fine. See you then,"  
_She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man she turned down  
He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_Hilde stared up at the dancing quartet, gasping as they separated off and Heero & Duo began to grind together as Quatre & Trowa sang a verse together.  
_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a superstar  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
_Relena had got her tickets to go backstage after the performance, so she went in. She smiled at them all, "Great performance guys! What's the latest news? I haven't heard from you in ages! Would you like to go somewhere with me on the weekend, Duo? I can send the kid to her dad, he hasn't been caring for her recently so it's his turn."  
Heero moved closer to Duo and grabbed his hand. "I go out with Duo now." Hilde stared.  
_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_  
"He's a skater boy, just like me!" Duo said. "That's how we met up again, then we met Quatre and Trowa at a bar competition. Shortly after we started doing recordings and live performances."  
"Is that how long you've been going out then?" Hilde asked.  
"Pretty much." Heero said.   
"Yeah after he found me, he soon told me about his feelings." Duo looked so happy, how come Hilde had never made him that happy?  
"I love Duo." Heero told her, kissing his boyfriend to demonstrate.  
_He's just a boy  
But I'm not a girl*  
Can I make it any obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world  
_"We thought you would have heard about us by now, being as we are so famous as the "gay" boy band."  
"Quatre and Trowa together too then?" Hilde asked.  
Quatre nodded, letting Trowa hug him from behind.  
_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll backstage after the show I'll be at the studio  
Singing that song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

*~*~*~*

  
*= to make the song yaoi I had to change this line. I didn't change anything else.


End file.
